The Blind Date
by Jemenia Rose Dalton
Summary: This is a one-shot I wrote after reading a dear friends fanfic over on LJ. The rest of the summary is n the document.


Ok, so this is a little one shot I wrote after reading a dear friends little fan fic on LJ. I'll try to link it here so you can read her story first, if you'd like, to get a feel of how this came about. I hope you enjoy it. The pairing is Cam/Joesie. Joesie is an OC, a backstory of which I will post later on. This may be used later on in a larger novel, but that is yet to be decided! Enjoy!

Stargate, owned by MGM Studios.

Notes: "The accident" refers to a situation with Cam's former high-school crush, Amy Vandenburg, in which she ended up being killed. More on that later.

Sam waltzed into Joesie's lab followed by Vala and plunked down in a chair beside her.

"How's it going?" she said, cheerily. Joesie pulled her glasses down her nose and looked at them suspiciously.

"Fine why do you ask so perkily?" she replied as she raised an eyebrow at her friend. Carter shrugged her shoulders,

"I dunno no reason I guess."

"Uh-huh," Joesie said sarcastically, "You're never this chipper this early in the morning. And you," she said pointing to Vala, "You're never this non-bouncy. What's up?" She set her work down and took off her glasses and faced her two gal pals. Carter looked down at her fingers and started to spin in her chair as Vala twisted a piece of hair around her finger, smacking her gum all the while. Joesie put a hand out and stopped Sam's chair in mid spin. Vala blurted out,

"Ok, fine. You've got us," She leaned against Sam's chair as Carter folded her arms and looked Joesie square in the eye,

"Ya know how you've been down lately, since the accident." Joesie nodded and Vala continued before Carter could get a word out,

"Well, there's this guy we know, here at the base, he told Daniel that he liked you and that he'd like to go on a date with you and," Joesie cut her off,

"Are you guys trying to set me up on a blind date?"

"Well, not exactly maybe " Vala's voice drifted.

"Yes, ok?" Sam finally conceded. Joesie looked at her for a minute then said,

"So when does he wanna do this thing?" Joesie sighed.

"You'll go? That's great! Tonight, does that work for you?" Vala bounced up and down on her toes. Joesie rolled her eyes,

"So soon?...Yeah, that's fine. Casual or dinner dress?" she inquired.

"Oh dinner, definitely an occasion for some heels and a fancy dress!" Vala said as she rocketed towards the door.

"I'll tell Daniel to let him know," Sam added as she followed Vala out of the lab. Outside the lab they high-fived one another,

"Let's go tell the boys!" Vala gushed.

While Sam and Vala had been working on Joesie, Daniel and Teal'c had been waiting for the opportune moment to prod Cameron about his love life.

Cam stood at the mirror, shaving, as Daniel came over, a towel over his head. Teal'c sat on a bench tying his boot laces.

"Hey, Cameron, you doing anything tonight?" Daniel asked, glancing at Teal'c. He smirked back.

"Nah, not really. Why, you guys wanna catch the game down at that BBQ joint near my place?" he replied.

Daniel shook his head as he squinted in the mirror beside Cam,

"Not exactly. T and I have noticed you haven't been out on a date in six months, and we think it's time for you to get back out there," Daniel said as he put his glasses on. Cameron turned to face them both, only one side of his face shaved,

"Oh really?" he said sarcastically, "and how would you two suggest I go about that now?" Teal'c and Daniel exchanged a look,

"Funny you should ask "

"There is a woman whose beauty rivals that of most at this facility," Teal'c said in his typically stoic tones.

"She told Sam that she really likes you and would love to go on a date," Daniel added.

"She is considerably worth your attention, Colonel Mitchell." Cam looked from one to the other,

"You guys better not be settin' me up with that one chick in requisitions, because then I'd just have to hurt you both!" he said, narrowing his eyes, a smile creeping onto his lips. He turned back to the mirror to finish his shaving. Daniel and Teal'c didn't know what to say. Then Cam turned back to them,

"When are talking about doing this blind date?" he queried. Daniel shared a smile with Teal'c,

"Tonight, how does that work for you?" he answered.

"Sounds like you guys have been planning this for months but tonight's fine."

They finished getting ready and headed to the briefing room. Daniel couldn't wait to tell the girls that they're little plan was working.

Late that afternoon, Cam knocked on Joesie's lab door.

"You busy?" he asked. Joesie smiled at him,

"No." Cam checked the hall and closed the door behind him. He made his way over to her and kissed her.

"Cam! What If someone walked in?" Joesie said in a loud whisper.

"I don't care, this sneaking around is killing me, and maybe it would keep the rest of the guys from trying to set me up with someone." He said, kissing her again. When he let her go, she smiled at him again,

"It's only for a little while longer. We just have to pick the right time to tell the rest of the team." Cam released her completely and sat on one of the stools next to her desk. He tried to pout for her benefit. Joesie rolled her eyes at him and kissed him on the forehead. "Oh, and I'm gonna have to bail on BBQ and the game tonight, I had a last minute meeting called with the med staff, maybe tomorrow, ok?" she lied. Cam nodded,

"It's ok, the guys want me to go bowling with them. But tomorrow, you're mine! It's our first day off at the same time in a month!"

"Sir, yes, sir!" Joesie laughed. She looked at his watch, "Hey, you better get going if you wanna catch some of the game before you go off with the boys. Besides, I gotta get stuff ready for my meeting." Cam nodded again and they kissed before parting company.

Cam raced off to his apartment to pick out a suit for his "date" tonight while Joesie went back to the apartment and took a long hot bubble bath before getting all "dolled up" as Cam called it. Both hated that they had lied to each other, but it would have hurt the other to know what each was really doing that night. If they went through with this tonight, each thought, maybe, just maybe, the rest of their little gang would leave them alone for awhile. They really did know each other well, and they hoped that the others would see it once they told them they were together.

The cab pulled up to the curb at Il Fiore Bianco and the valet opened the door to help Ms. O'Neill out. Joesie stepped out of the cab in a dusty pink dress and heels that made her legs go on for miles. She tossed her perfectly curled auburn hair and thanked the valet. She entered the restaurant to see Cam in a chocolate coloured suit and green tie. He held a long stemmed dusty pink rose in his left hand. Joesie was taken aback for a moment, then recovered,

"Fancy meeting you here," she said smiling as she took the rose he offered.

"I could say the same thing," Cam replied. He raised an eyebrow and stepped forward to kiss her on the cheek, "Late meeting?" he whispered.

"Bowling with the boys?" she whispered back.

"Touch "

"I hate that tie"

"I didn't know my date would be you or I would have worn something else. At least the rose matches your dress. Shall we?" Joesie took his arm, smiling to herself. They were seated in a secluded corner of the restaurant and Cam breathed a silent prayer that the last waiter he'd had here wouldn't show up; even if he did maybe he'd get the hint that what happened last time was just a joke. Now this was a real date, one that he'd not gotten to take Joesie on in a long time.

"This is wonderful, Cam. Did you seriously tell Sam and Vala that you wanted to go on a date with me?" Joesie said when they were seated comfortably. Cam popped the cork on the bottle of wine that had already been placed beside the table,

"I was under the impression that you told Jackson and Teal'c," he thought for a moment, "they set us up!" he said as he poured some wine for Joesie and himself.

"You're just now realizing that? At least they got a front row seat for the show!" Joesie said in a low voice. Cam looked confused.

"Don't look now, but they're all sitting in the bar watching us," Joesie said over the top of her wine glass. Cam smirked, then laughed,

"Well, let's give 'em a good show then, shall we?" he said, taking her hand and kissing it. Joesie laughed,

"Yes, let's," she agreed.

Over in the bar, Sam, Vala, Daniel, and Teal'c sat at a table, trying to hide behind the greenery while still being able to see Mitchell and O'Neill. O'Neill, it had been nearly two years since Joesie first joined them, and it still seemed strange to be calling someone other than Jack "O'Neill." Sam and Vala peeked through the leaves,

"Well, it certainly seems like they're having a good time," Carter stated. Vala nodded,

"Mmm hmm, did you see the way he kissed her hand! So romantic," she leaned back into the crook of Daniel's arm, "They're perfect together." Daniel's brow furrowed and he pulled his arm out from behind her,

"So it would seem," he said. Sam turned back to the group,

"Looks like our little plan is working," she mused. Teal'c nodded his agreement.

"Uh oh," groaned Daniel, noting who the couples waiter was.

"What uh oh?" Vala queried.

"This is gonna be fun to watch." Teal'c eyes sparkled with mirth as he surveyed the scene bemoaned by Daniel. He couldn't see the waiter's face, but he imagined the looks he was giving Colonel Mitchell.

"Indeed," came his usual response. Sam looked from the couple across to the restaurant and back to her friends seated with her,

"What uh oh?" she echoed Vala's response.

"It's a long story " Daniel said suddenly looking down at his drink. Sam looked at in incredulously, waiting for an answer.

"It must come out soon, DanielJackson." Teal'c raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh fine " Daniel proceeded to relate to them the tale of his frightening dinner with Mitchell and Teal'c in this very restaurant.

Back at the other table, Cam and Joesie were enjoying a lively conversation on how to break the news to their "dear" friends when a waiter came to check on them. Cameron's laughter suddenly stopped mid-snort when he saw who their waiter was.

"Welcome back, sir. Glad to have you dining with us; it's been a while," he said. Cam gulped and took a long swig of his wine as Joesie raised an eyebrow at him. "My name is Warren, in case you've forgotten," the waiter added a little sarcastically, "Are you ready to order?" Before Joesie could open her mouth Cameron ordered for her,

"My girlfriend will have the Salmon Manicotti and I'll have the Il Fiore Special." Joesie noticed the way Cam had emphasized the word "girlfriend" and the look Warren had given him for it; she had no idea what was going on.

"How would you like that cooked, Sir, well done?" Ooo, thought Joesie, what was this little inside joke going on between the two men. She sat back in her chair and studied Cam as he corrected him. When the waiter left the table to complete their order, Cameron noticed her raised eyebrow.

"What?" he questioned a little too strongly as he poured himself some more wine. Joesie leaned forward, resting her cheek on her hand, and narrowed her eyes as a little smirk played across her lips,

"Um, what exactly was that back there?" she parried. Cam's neck suddenly turned beet red,

"It's a long story " Joesie crossed her arms and sat back again in her chair,

"I'm not going anywhere," she countered. One way or another he was gonna tell her, "I thought we didn't have any secrets in this relationship." Cam looked at her sheepishly, which only made her smile more.

"Ok, so, remember that dinner I told you 'bout with Daniel and Teal'c?"

"Yes, go on," she nodded, prodding him. He took another gulp of wine,

"Well, see uh I was messin' with Jackson and he was messin' back, so the waiter, this 'Warren' guy " Cam made air quotes with his fingers, " thinks that he and I are that we were "

"OH MY GOD!" Joesie blurted out, "He thinks that you and Jackson are " Joesie laughed. Cameron tried to laugh too as he nodded,

"Yeah "

"Oh this is righteous! He actually thought you were gay! I'm gonna hold this over both your heads for a long time to come!" she laughed. Cameron groaned,

"Aww, Babe, please don't " he put on his best puppy eyes. Joesie couldn't stand it,

"Cameron don't you dare look at me like that, you know I can't deny you anything when you do that!" She closed her eyes and refused to look at him. Cam picked up her hand and kissed it, lingering at her wrist. Their ill-informed waiter came back with their food to find them nuzzling one another. He raised an eyebrow. Cameron immediately attempted to clear up their little misunderstanding,

"Hey, you know that what happened last time was a total misunderstanding, right. I love my girlfriend " Warren smirked a little,

"I understand completely."

"No, seriously, Cam's straight as an arrow," Joesie said, holding his hand. Warren looked from Cam to Joesie and back to Cam,

"I know, Dr Jackson cleared it up last time he was in, though his date seemed less convinced than I was," he replied. Joesie smiled widely,

"That's Vala for you, always the kidder." Warren bowed a little,

"My apologies for the misunderstanding, Sir, Madame. Please, enjoy your meal." He started to leave, then hung back a moment, "You know those two are at a table in the bar with two others. I think they're all watching you." Joesie nodded,

"We know. Thanks." The waiter smiled and left them in peace. Cam and Joesie both tried to focus on their meal and not how to enact revenge on a certain archeologist and his female follower.

Back in the bar, Daniel had finished his little story much to the delight of Sam and Vala.

"But Daniel did try to fix that little misunderstanding the last time he and I were here." Sam and Teal'c both raised eyebrows at their friend.

"Oh c'mon guys, this last time wasn't a date either...why am I arguing this again! Seriously?" Daniel hung his head; he feared that he'd never live any of this down.

They shared their appetizers while they waited for Cam and Joesie to finish their meal. Vala kept looking from their two friends across the restaurant to Daniel and smiling at him. Sam didn't know which was funnier, or more endearing, the banter between Vala and Daniel or her other two best friends. Cam and Joesie did seem perfect for each other, and Sam had her suspicions that there was something more to their relationship, despite their little "blind date" concoction, but nothing was ever said or hinted at in the slightest. She turned back to look at the couple just in time to notice that they were making their way towards the bar,

"Uh, guys their heading this direction," she said, trying to slide nonchalantly down in her seat.

"So much for our quick getaway," Vala replied as she did the same, attempting to hide behind Daniel's arm. There was nothing graceful for the two men to do, so they acted oblivious to the approach of their friends, obviously trying not to make eye contact.

"Fancy meeting you guys here," Cam said as he approached the table, Joesie on his arm.

"Isn't it," Daniel said, his eyes closed in that funny little grin he always got when he was guilty.

"Congrats on your little counter-intelligence plot to get the two of us together," Joesie said, patting Daniel on the shoulder.

"Guess it would do to say "Gotcha"," Sam said holding up two thumbs-up. Joesie and Cam both laughed,

"Yeah, about that " Cam said, slyly. He looked at Joesie, "You wanna tell 'em or should I?" Joesie smiled,

"Actually, it's us that got you. See Cam and I have been dating for the past 8 months." Their little group of friends looked at them with wide eyes and open mouths, Teal'c smirked a bit.

"Ha-ha what?" Daniel deadpanned.

"You're kidding, right?" Sam said, blinking.

"Absolutely not, we would never kid about something like that," Cam looked at Joesie who shook her head. He kissed her, then added, "Now if you kids will excuse us, we have plans for dessert. Goodnight!" He smirked and hugged Joesie to him. She saw an opportunity to make a jab at Daniel and she took it. Warren was just about to pass their table, so she stepped back over to Daniel and put a hand on his shoulder,

"And by the way Daniel, stop trying to steal my boyfriend already!" she said, then hurried to grab Cam again and they were out the door. Warren winked at Jackson as he passed and the rest of the team tried to hold back their laughter as Joesie had gotten the last laugh.

"That's it, I'm never coming back here again," he said as he got up. He laid money on the table and took Vala by the hand, "You guys have fun, we're outta here." He turned and headed towards the door, Vala in tow. She looked back and the gang, and gave them a look, mouthing the word "Oops."

Cam and Joesie headed back to Joesie's apartment to relieve the babysitter. Cam loosened his tie as Joesie paid the babysitter and walked her to the door, a yawn escaping her lips as she left. Ayden had fallen asleep on the sofa while watching cartoons and Cam picked him up making sure not to wake him.

"I'll do it," Joesie whispered as he headed for the boy's room, "You can relax." Cam shook his head,

"I got it," he replied. Joesie smiled as she watched them leave the living room. What a good father Cam would make, Joesie thought to herself. Cam carried the little prince to his bed and laid him down, pulling the covers up around him. He was just about to leave when Ayden took that opportunity to wake up,

"Read me a story," he said, his violet eyes sparkling, despite their sleepiness. Cam turned back and shook his head,

"It's past your bedtime, son. You need to go back to sleep." The boy's eyes suddenly looked sad and Cam's heart melted. When Ayden or his mother did that, he just couldn't say no to either of them.

"Please," came the small plea. That was all it took. Cam took off his jacket and picked up Ayden's favorite bedtime story from the dresser, kneeling down beside his bed to read it to him. Meanwhile Joesie was in the living room, picking up the toys her adopted son had strewn all in front of the TV and cleaning up the remnants of his messy dinner of macaroni and cheese. She stood at the sink washing his bowl and gazed out the window. The night was clear and she could name every constellation she saw. She suddenly thanked God that she'd chosen an apartment close to Cameron, yet away from the bright lights of Colorado Springs. She laughed to herself as she thought about what a picture she must make, her in her evening dress and heels standing at the sink, scrubbing the caked on macaroni out of the Yoda bowl.

Cam finished the story and made sure that Ayden was really asleep this time, then turned out the lights and headed to join Joesie. He stealthily snuck up behind her and tenderly slipped his arms round her waist, leaning over her shoulder to kiss her neck.

"Ya know you look so sexy doing that in heels," he whispered in her ear. She giggled, picking up a towel to dry her hands, and turned to face him.

"I was just thinking how ridiculous I must look," she paused as they shared a laugh. "Is the munchkin bedded down for the night?" Cameron nodded and grabbed the towel, pulling her towards him. He took the towel from her and tossed it across the kitchen, and caught her around the waist.

"That's enough of that for now. How about some dessert?" he cooed as he nuzzled her ear.

"We have an early meeting tomorrow morning," she said, loosening his tie more and unbuttoning his top two buttons. He kissed her neck, and she melted in his arms, resting her forehead against his shoulder. He worked his way around, delicately biting at her chin and lips, then looked her in the eye,

"Please " he said in the same manner Ayden had, his gorgeous blue eyes sparkling up at her. She completely melted, but decided to play with him.

"I guess you can stay," she toyed with him, nipping at his lips. She broke his grasp and headed towards the bedroom hallway, taking her shoes off as she went. Cameron smiled wryly and followed her, taking off his tie and throwing it on top of his jacket. At the bedroom door, Joesie stopped, turned, and put her hand on the doorjamb. "And just where do you think you're going?"

"With you, of course," he said pushing past her and reaching around her to start unzipping her dress.

"And what did you have in mind to do with me?" she said wryly, unbuttoning his shirt the rest of the way.

"I can think of a few things." Cam kissed her passionately and reached over to securely close the door.

*************************************************************************************************************************  
The End...or is it... 


End file.
